Interview Victorious
by alltimelow777
Summary: Yeah, I know you have probably seen this title before. SimonAndJeanetteAreBeast wrote the first 5 chapters of this story, before passing it along to me. So, read this, and of course, read her stories as well! Also, I'm changing the rating to T.
1. Chapter 1

Me: S'up, _Victorious_ fans! Here's a place where you can ask our pals at Hollywood Arts questions! Say hi, pals.

Tori: (waves) Hi!

André: Hey.

Beck: S'up.

Cat: (very enthusiastically) Hi, everyone!

Trina: Hi, love you people! (blows kisses)

Jade: Yeah, whatever.

Robbie: Hello!

Rex: What up?

Me: Okay, we'll answer any questions you have for us.

Tori: Just remember this is a K-rated story, so all questions must be K. If not, we'll have to ignore them. Sorry. (makes sad, apologetic face)

André: You can also dare.

Beck: Again, if not K, we can't do them.

Jade: Right. All must be K, and none can be dares for Beck to kiss anyone but me. (grabs Beck's shoulder and glares at other girls) If you do, I'll be forced to kill you.

Robbie: (appalled) Jade, this is a K story! You can't give death threats.

Jade: Watch it, Shapiro, or that puppet will get it. (points menacingly at Rex)

Rex: Bring it on, sister! I can take you!

(Jade gets up, grabs Rex, and throws him in trash bin)

Rex: Now that was not cool.

Me: (glaring at Jade) Jade, be nice.

(Jade rolls her eyes at me)

Me: So, anyway, send in questions or dares that are K-rated—

Cat: Or we'll have to ignore them! So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so—(I clamp hand over Cat's mouth)

Me: Sorry. Go on ahead and ask, and remember the rules!

**If you ask a question or give a dare and it's not answered, that means I don't think it's K-rated. I'm sorry if yours don't get answered, I really am! I just want this to be a clean story for kids to read!**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello, hello, we are _back_, baby! Thanks for your fast questions! I think we'll have fun with this! Eh, guys?!

Tori: Have you had coffee today?

Me: A few…dozen…gallons, so?!

Jade: Wow, you're just as spazzy as Cat.

Cat: Thanks, Jade!

Jade: (rolls eyes) It wasn't a compliment.

Cat: (upset) Huh?! What's that supposed to mean?!

Me: Guys, let's not fight already!

(Everyone silently agrees)

Robbie: Wait, how come you yelled at Jade for insulting Cat, but not for throwing Rex—

Me: Our first question is from **Boris Yeltsin.** They have a question for Tori: **How can you be friends with Jade after the stunt she pulled  
where she lied about you hitting her?**

Tori: Well, she apologized…sort of…and helped clean the muck of the walls so I guess that was enough to show she was sorry.

Jade: Wait, since when are we friends?

Tori: What do you mean?

Jade: I'm not your friend. I'm purely tolerating you.

Tori: (gasps) Tolerate _me_?! You're lucky I tolerate you!

Jade: (stands) You wanna go, Vega?!

Tori: (shrinks in chair) No, please.

Me: Ahem, Jade…

(Jade scowls at me, smiles proudly at Tori, and sits beside Beck again)

Me: Alright, Boris Yeltsin also has a dare, but we'll make it our grand finale.

André: Uh-oh.

Me: Don't worry, it won't cause anyone bodily harm or social humiliation…unless Jade twists it to do that. (I look scolding-like at Jade, who grins deviously) So, the next question is from **Karly Black**: **I have a question for Beck! Have you ever liked any girl besides Jade??**

Jade: No.

Tori: (angrily) Jade, that was _Beck's_ question.

Jade: Well, he hasn't liked anyone before me. (turns to Beck) Right?

Beck: Actually, I did like a couple girls before Jade.

Jade: (eyes narrow) What do you mean, Beck?

Beck: There was once a girl in my first grade class who I liked by the name of Elizabeth and then—

Jade: (grits teeth) Alyssa Vaughn, perchance?

Beck: (sighs) You _know_ we're just friends.

Jade: Yup, I got _that_ when you were drinking mountain stream water in her fancy car!

André: You drank fish pee?

Me: Guys! It's _fine_ if Beck has liked a few girls before Jade—

(Jade grabs my shirt collar)

Jade: Easy for you to say, Miss Question-asker-who-has-no-boyfriend!

Me: That was cold.

(Jade lets go of my shirt. I un-wrinkle it)

Me: Yes, okay then. Next up is **Secret Identity: Question for Trina: Why are you so badly untalented?**

Trina: (scoffs) _Excuse_ me, you must be mistaken, Secret Identity. I am the most talented person at Hollywood Arts! Right, guys?

(No one answers)

Trina: Ahem. _Right_, guys?

(Still no answers)

Trina: (feebly) Right?

Me: Yes, well…uh, here is **bebe098**'s! They say: **Sorry Jade but I dare Beck to kiss Cat lol.**

Tori: (eyebrows rise) Hmm. Didn't see that coming.

Rex: They got a sick mind.

(Robbie glares at Rex and scolds him. Jade grabs Beck's arm firmly)

Jade: No way, bebe098 or whatever the heck your name is. Beck is _mine_.

Me: (smiling) Sorry, Jade, but he was dared. He's got to do it.

Jade: (snarls) Oh, yeah? Try and make him.

Beck: Um, this is _my_ dare. I think I can choose what I want to do.

Me: Actually, no, because this is _my_ story so you automatically have to do what I say.

Trina: Where was _that_ in the contract?

Me: Don't you read the fine print?

(Trina shakes her head)

Me: Your loss. Anyhow, okay, Beck, kiss Cat.

(After Beck pries Jade off him, he walks to center of lawn chair circle **A/N: yeah, that's what they're sitting in. One of the stages at the school, okay?** Cat jumps up, slightly oblivious. Beck leans down)

Jade: Wait!

(Everyone stares at her, and Beck leans away from Cat)

Me: (rolls eyes) What now?

Jade: Did they say where he kisses her?

(I check laptop in my, well, lap)

Me: Um, no—

Jade: Kiss her on her cheek then.

André: (sighs) Just let it go.

Jade: Shut it.

Trina: Yeah, listen to Andrew.

André: It's _André_.

Trina: No one cares.

Robbie: Get on with it! Mamaw found out they didn't cancel the Internet and I need to get to her house after this soon!

(Everyone quiets. Beck kisses Cat on the cheek. Jade yanks him back in his chair, and Cat sits happily next to Robbie again)

Me: Okay, finally we have **alltimelow777**, saying: **I dare Cat to kiss Beck.**

Jade: Really, people?!

Tori: Suck it up, Jade. Apparently fans think Cat and Beck are a cute couple.

(Jade sneers at Tori)

Me: Well, Beck already kissed Cat on the cheek so—

Jade: (angrily) No lips-to-lips!

Me: (sing-song) My story, I pick! (regular voice) Go on, Cat n' Beck.

(Cat and Beck stand again. Cat kisses Beck's lips. They stay that way for five seconds, then pull back)

Beck: Hey, you're not a bad kisser.

Cat: What'd I ever do to you?!

Rex: Ah, sister gonna lose it…

Robbie: Cat, _that_ was a compliment. Jade's was an insult.

Cat: (perkily) Oh, okay! Thanks! (she sits)

Me: Okay the dare from Boris Yeltsin is:** Dare for André and Beck: Act out a Jack Benny sketch.**

André: Finally something for me!

Robbie: What about me?

Me: Quiet, Robbie. (yells) Sinjin, get a violin!

(Sinjin gets me a violin which I hand to Beck. Sinjin walks back to his corner)

Me: And in 5…4…3…2…go!

(Beck and André get onstage. Beck plays the violin very badly. André acts agitated)

André: (actor voice) No, no, Mr. Benny, no.

Beck: (actor voice) Did I do something wrong, Professor?

André: No, Mr. Benny, you are holding in your hand a very difficult instrument.

Beck: Uh-huh.

André: The music from the violin is like the singing of the angels. Like the murmur of the breeze. Like the rippling of the brook. Now…play.

(more bad violin music)

Beck: Yeah, it does sound like that, doesn't it?

André: Maybe we'll try it again, and this time I will help you. I will counter.

Beck: Okay.

André: Ready? One and two and three and four and…

(bad music)

André: (singing) Softly like a birdie chirping, you sound like a horse that's burping. Make the notes a smoother mixture, this is worse than your last picture. My poor head is getting woozy, onesy, twosy, I hate yousy.

(bad final note)

Beck: Hmm.

André: (yelling) Mr. Benny, Mr. Benny, the violin is an instrument that is supposed to soothe you. To calm you! To make you relax! To settle your nerves! The singing of the angels! The murmuring of the breeze! The rippling of the brook!

Beck: Professor!

André: Oh, Mr. Benny, I lost my temper.

Beck: Oh.

André: I wish it was my hearing.

Beck: What?

André: Never mind, never mind. We will proceed with the next lesson. Intermentso.

Beck: Ah, that's what I like. Intermentso, that classical stuff.

André: Proceed please.

Beck: Thank you.

(bad music)

André: No, no, Mr. Benny! You must not bbblarbblabtth! You must go didldildidldee!

Beck: Oh, oh, I see. Right, right.

(bad music)

Beck: Didldildidldee! Is, uh, is that what you want?

André: Mr. Benny, you must deedle on your feedle.

Beck: Oh, oh.

André: For today, the lesson is over. Through. Finite. I will see you next week.

Beck: Oh. Well, okay, Professor, but tell me: do you think you can make a great violinist out of me?

André: Well, I think I can do something for you. But it will take time. I won't tell you.

Beck: Why?

André: How much time do we got left?

Beck: Plenty, I'm only 37!

André: Mr. Benny, I will see you next week.

Beck: Alright. Goodbye, Professor.

André: (to self) 24 years and he only knows a-la la la la la la la! If I wasn't so hungry, I wouldn't come back.

(Everyone claps and cheers. Beck goes back by Jade, and André between Jade and Tori)

Me: Well, that's all we have time for! Send in more K-rated dares and/or questions! We'll be waiting for you.

Rex: Not me, I gotta go to the bathroom.

Tori: (frustrated) You can't _go_ to the bathroom, you're a puppet!

Rex: You don't know what I got!

Me: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**SimonAndJeanetteAreBeast chapter! read. her. stories!**

Me: (sips tea) Greetings, comrades. We're here to answer more of your questions and dares.

André: Why are you drinking tea?

Me: Coffee makes me too hyper. (sips more tea) And I've heard it's quite good. Anyway…here's **Karly Black** again. She says: **André, since you're not getting much...I dare you to dress up in a bunny rabbit suit and hop around for 5 minutes singing "I'm a little bunny rabbit! YUM YUM YUM! Carrots are an orange-ish color, nothing could be duller." I'm guessing you guys just LOVE me right now!**

Jade: Yeah, she's _adorably _loveable.

Tori: It's not like she's the one who dared Beck and Cat to kiss.

Jade: Was she the one who asked if he liked any girls before me?

(I check reviews, and nod)

Jade: Yep. _Adorable_.

Me: Well, congrats, André, more for you!

André: (nervous) Hey, when I said I wanted more, a bunny-rabbit was not in my mind.

Robbie: (sulky) I'm not getting anything.

André: You wanna wear the bunny suit, man?

Robbie: No way, I'm not _that_ desperate for attention yet!

Me: Sinjin, get a bunny-rabbit suit!

(Sinjin brings fluffy pink bunny-rabbit suit. I give it to André)

Sinjin: Can I have some tea?

Me: No! (splashes him with tea, and he runs back to corner)

André: (pushes suit away) I never agreed to this!

Me: Ahem! (I hold up contract)

(André sighs, and goes to change)

Me: While he's gone, let's do Karly Black's other dare: **Since Jade found a way around getting Cat and Beck to kiss on the lips the first time...I dare you Beck, to kiss Tori on the LIPS for 12.5 seconds at least! This will be FUN!**

Jade: I'm beginning to _hate_ these fans!

Beck: _Please_, Jade…

(Jade sighs angrily. Beck and Tori get up. They kiss)

Me: Trina, count!

Trina: Why me?!

Me: Do it!

Trina: 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9, I'm bored…10…11—

(Before she hits 12, André comes out, hopping and singing obnoxiously)

André: (singing) I'm a little bunny-rabbit! Yum, yum, yum! Carrots are an orange-ish color, nothing could be duller!

Jade: Sit down, Beck! (yanks Beck down)

Me: But it was only 11—

(I quiet as Jade glowers at me. André's still hopping and singing)

Me: Here is **2nitewepartay**'s. **For Jade: how do you socially destroy people?**

Jade: (smiles smugly) Easy. They get on my bad side, I pay someone to spread rumors about them. Really bad rumors too. Then they're humiliated and I'm not blamed.

Cat: That's mean!

Rex: Yeah, but I give her props for cleverness!

Me: Alright then. They also have a dare: **For Robbie**—

Robbie: Finally!

Me:…**I dare you to kiss Jade**.

Robbie: Ah, no!

Jade: What is it with you all and kissing people we detest?!

Cat: I don't detest Beck.

(Jade glares at Cat)

Me: Have to do it.

(Jade glares at Beck)

Jade: Aren't you jealous?

Beck: (holding back laughter) Yeah, just boiling over with envy.

(Jade sighs angrily. Robbie nervously goes up to her. He gives her a swift, half-second kiss, and the two sit back down)

Me: Okay, next up is **secretman500**, who dares Rex and Jade to kiss.

Jade: Wha—?! He's a puppet!

Robbie: That's an offensive term!

Rex: Hey, I'm cool with it.

(Jade growls and kisses Rex on the cheek)

Rex: (mutters) Cheap.

Me: The next dare from secretman500 is for Robbie and Cat to kiss.

(Robbie and Cat look awkwardly at each other. No one says a thing; they just look. Cat claps Robbie on the shoulder and gives him a kiss **A/N: similar to the one in **_**Stage Fighting**_)

Robbie: (happy) That was phenomenal! Wanna meet my parents?

Cat: It was a stage-kiss!

Robbie: Your voice says no, but your eyes say yes.

(Cat sighs, and scoots away from him)

André: (singing) I'm a little bunny-rabbit! Yum, yum, yum! Carrots are an orange-ish color, nothing could be duller! (regular voice) Can I stop?

Me: No, keep going, it amuses me. (giggles)

André: (singing) I'm a little bunny-rabbit…

Me: Final question is **ReadingAllAlong**'s—

Tori: I swear, one more kiss and I'll go nuts!

Beck: It's like they're playing matchmaker.

André: Yeah!

Me: (scolding) André!

André: Yeah, yeah, I got it. (singing) Carrots are an orange-ish color…

Me: The question is for all of you. It is: **How do you feel about the parings people write? Examples Cabbie (Cat and Robbie), Bori (Beck and Tori), Tandré (Tori and André), etc.?**

Trina: Pairings?

Me: They mean couples.

Jade: Ugh!

Me: So, first off, what do y'all think of Cabbie?

Robbie: (staring at Cat) It's beautiful.

Cat: (rolls eyes) Fine…as a _story_ thing! Not reality!

(Robbie sighs sadly)

André: Can I stop to answer?

Me: Fine, but stay in the suit!

André: (sits) Alright, I think it sounds cool. You guys are nice together.

Tori: Totally agree! From day one!

Beck: Sure.

Jade: Yeah, whatever.

Trina: It's…okay…

Rex: Go for it, dude! When you ever gonna get another chick?

(Robbie stuffs Rex in his backpack, with help from Cat)

Me: What about Bori?

Robbie: It's okay.

Cat: Yeah, it sounds nice.

André: Not diggin' it. (they stare at him) What?

Jade: I for one think it sucks.

Beck: 'Course you do…baby. I think it's okay. (Jade glares at him)

Tori: Um, well, er, it's, well…interesting. (Jade kicks her) Ouch!

Trina: Sounds…boring! Ha ha, get it? _Bor_i? _Bor_ing?

(No one laughs with her)

Me: Last but not least…Tandré.

Robbie: Cool.

Cat: Yeah!

Jade: Better than _Bori_.

Beck: Yeah, it's good-sounding.

Trina: Yup, I like Tandrew too!

Me: Trina, the man's name is _André,_ not Andrew!

Tori: Um…it sounds…interesting?

André: (eyes wide) Interesting?

(silence as we all stare at Tori)

Tori: Um…

Me: Well, then, **bebe098** asks: **Tori, if you could have any of the girls take your place  
in a performance who would it be and why?**

Tori: Well, I guess I'd choose…Jade.

(gasps)

Trina: What?! I have way more talent than her! Besides, I'm your sister!

Cat: I thought you were my friend!

Tori: I am! It's just…Trina, sorry, but you have no talent.

Trina: (gasps) Um, are you blind?

Tori: No. And Cat, you're too…nutty.

Cat: (cries) I'm sorry!

Jade: At least you're smart if not talented, Vega.

Tori: Thanks! (pause) Wait, hey!

Me: Okay, that's all we have for today! In the next chapter, we'll do the performances you all dared—

Beck: Why not now?

Me: I'm lazy, and I like cliffhangers. So, anyhow, we'll do those, and any new ones we get! Until next time!

Trina: And I _do_ have talent!

Me: Get away from the camera!

**Don't worry those who reviwed on Chap 2 and didn't get answered: it takes too much research and I'm going to bed soon, so I'll do it next chap. Sorry! BTW, can you all (except for the Romeo & Juliet) tell me where I can find scripts???**


	4. Chapter 4

**SimonAndJeanetteAreBeast wrote this chapter too!**

Jade: I'm sorry, but the story _Interview Victorious_ is being canceled—

Me: Jade, give me my laptop!

(Jade grumbles and hands it over)

Tori: You should start being better about this.

Jade: You should go jump in a lake.

Me: Guys…please. First question is from **CuttieGirll57**:**Question for Trina: How did you manage to get into Hollywood Arts?**

Trina: You see, my parents were both graduates of the school and, since they were Alumni, the school let me in. 'Course I could've gotten in myself, with my pure talent.

Me: (mumbles) Whatever stops the tears, Trina. (regular voice) CuttieGirll57 has a dare too:** I dare Beck to say "I love Tori".**

Beck: I love Tori.

Tori: Love you too, Beck. (Jade glares at her sarcasm)

Me: Next is **sarah poison—**

Robbie: Eh, sounds disturbing.

Me: Don't insult the darer. They say: **I dare André and Tori to kiss. Then later I want them to say what they thought  
about it.**

Jade: Okay, really?! Have _some _imagination, people! At least we have that Karly Black chick.

André: (sarcastically) Yeah, gotta love her. Still itchy from the suit. (scratches leg)

Tori: Well, um…let's…kiss.

(Tori and André lean in and kiss for five seconds. Then they sit back down)

Cat: Well, what'd you think?

Tori: It…it was…it was really…really…nice?

André: Really, Tori? Hmm…me too, I thought it was nice…too.

Me: Yes, well. (clears throat awkwardly) **alltimelow777 **says: **I dare....Jade to kiss Robbie! 'Cause I'm evil like that.**

Jade: _Fine._ Let's get this over with.

(Robbie kisses Jade for two seconds. They sit back down)

Me: **GirlyGurl** would like to ask Jade **why do you hate Tori so much?**

Jade: 'Cause she was rubbing my boyfriend!

Tori: I spilled his coffee on him!

Jade: Don't act like you didn't like it, Vega, just like that kiss you had with him!

Tori: It was a _stage_-kiss, like Cat n' Robbie's!

Robbie: Except ours had passion. (looks daydream-like at Cat, who rolls her eyes)

Rex: You wouldn't know passion if it hit you over the head with a baseball bat…five times.

Me: Hey, hey, hey, no fighting, or I'll make you _all_ wear bunny-rabbit suits!

André: (curls up in ball) Heaven forbid, no!

Me: Alright then. GirlyGurl would also like to dare: **Tori and Andre to kiss on the lips.**

Tori: Again?

(The two kiss again, but for six seconds. Then they sit)

Me: Okay, here is **ImaginationBuilder**. They say: **Since you guys like the kissing dare so much—**

Jade: Yeah, we just _adore _it! It's only the fans liking it!

Me: **—and Jade seems to get jealous every time Becks kisses someone, let's see if Beck's the same! In Trina's words, I dare Andrew to kiss Jade lip to lip for 14 seconds.**

Trina: See? Fans like me so much, they quote me!

Robbie: Give it a _rest_!

(Jade and André get up and kiss. At five seconds, Beck looks nervous. At ten, he's a red color. At thirteen he looks angry. They stop and Jade smiles smugly at Beck's blush, which quickly dissolves)

Me: Jealous much, Beck?

Beck: (all cool-like) Not so much.

Me: Mm-hmm. **Love At First Sight** asks Cat and Robbie: **Where did you originally get the idea to give Rex time outs?**

Rex: Yeah, what up with that jank chiz?

Robbie: One time Rex kept insulting Cat over and over until she got so mad she grabbed him and stuffed him in my backpack. After that, she apologized, and we thought it was a good idea so that's how we punish him.

Cat: Yeah, and I'm super-duper sorry, Robbie!

Robbie: It's okay.

Me: Makes sense.

Rex: Still jank.

Me: Quiet, Rex. They also ask Trina: **Which boy that is here would you rather kiss?**

Trina: Well, not many of them are worthy enough—

Tori: (rolls eyes) Oh, brother.

Trina: —but if I had to choose… (sighs) it'd be the puppet man.

Robbie: Yes! So you didn't fake that passion!

Trina: _Stage_-kiss! What part of that word do you not understand?!

Me: Well, then! This is getting amusing! Anyway, **wstrnplsr105** would like to dare: **André and Tori to kiss for at least ten seconds, then later ask if  
they liked it: TELL THE TRUTH.**

Tori: Well, we already said we liked it so…

Me: Do it again, Tori.

(they kiss again for ten seconds)

Tori: Nice.

André: Ditto.

Me: **Into the Firey Night** says: **I dare Tori and Beck to act like a couple.**

Jade: (stomps foot) That's it! I quit!

Me: Sinjin, lock the doors!

(Sinjin hurries and locks the doors tight. Jade scowls at him and sits back down)

Tori: Okay, so…hi, Beck, baby.

Beck: S'up, Tori, doll.

Jade: I'm gonna be sick.

Me: **Secret Identity** asks you all, except for Tori and André: **What instruments do you play?**

Robbie: I play the sax!

Cat: I play the flute!

Beck: The guitar.

Jade: The piano.

Trina: I'm a throat-player! (starts singing _Make It Shine_ very, very badly)

Cat: (covers ears) Ow, ow, ow!

Trina: (stops) Everybody's a critic! Anyhow, I play the harp.

Me: Interesting…okay, the same person dares **Tori and Jade, play a match of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom with the characters I assign you: Tori - Yatterman-2 and Chun-Li. Jade - Doronjo and Morrigan**

Jade: Yeah, that's not weird at all.

Me: C'mon, guys, go do it.

Tori: (looks to Beck) Ciao, baby.

(He waves. Jade snarls)

Me: Alright…action! **(A/N: Secret Identity, if it doesn't sound right, it's because I don't know much, even with Wikipedia. Sorry!)**

Tori: _Lighting Kick_! (kicks Jade's face repeatedly)

(Jade punches Tori in the face, and kicks her while she's down)

Jade: Robot! (a robot comes out and hits Tori)

Tori: I surrender!

Jade: I'll bet you do.

(They go and sit down)

Beck: That was…invigorating.

Me: You bet it was. **Boris Yeltsin **asks all of you: **If you could travel anywhere in the world, where would you want to go?**

André: I'd totally go to the Bahamas!

Tori: My man! (they high-five)

Robbie: I'd like Canada! (they stare at him, and he shrugs)

Cat: I want to visit Disneyland! Or Disneyworld. What's the difference?

Trina: Hollywood! Wait, I'm already there! Ah yeah!

Jade: Somewhere in Alaska.

Beck: Germany. They make chiz there.

Me: What _is_ chiz?

André: I believe it's a German sausage.

Me: (shrugs) Alright. **chink-toast **asks Beck: **Who is the best kisser out of Tori, Cat, and Jade. Tell the truth.**

Beck: I'd have to say…Jade.

Jade: Yes!

Me: Is that the truth?

Beck: Yeah. Jade's a good kisser.

Me: (doubtful) Uh-huh. Well then, I think you'll like this dare from **call-tyrone10**: **Beck and Cat do the meeting scene from Romeo and Juliet.**

Jade: Someone has a twisted mind pairing Beck and Cat up like this repeatedly.

Robbie: (mumbles) No kidding.

Me: Sinjin! Get Romeo n' Juliet costumes!

(Sinjin returns with 1500's-style clothing. Beck and Cat put them on)

Me: Get on stage, now. Hurry along.

(The two run up on stage. Cat goes up to fake balcony coming out of wall, and Beck walks through fake flowers and grass.

Beck: (actor voice) But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon  
who is already sick and pale with grief  
that thou her maid art far more fair than she.  
Be not her maid, since she is envious.  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.  
It is my lady! O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks, yet she says nothing.  
What of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks.  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven. Having some business, do entreat her eyes. To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars  
as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
would through the airy region stream so bright  
that birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I wish I were a glove upon that hand,  
that I might touch that cheek!

Cat: (actor voice) Ay me!

Beck: She speaks.  
O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art  
as glorious to this night, being o'er my head,  
as is a winged messenger of heaven  
unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes  
of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds  
and sails upon the bosom of the air.

Cat: O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet.

Beck: Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

Cat: 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy.  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
nor arm, nor face. O, be some other name  
belonging to a man.  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
by any other word would smell as sweet.  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,  
retain that dear perfection which he owes,  
without that title. Romeo, doff thy name;  
And for thy name, which is no part of thee,  
take all myself.

Beck: By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am.  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself  
because it is an enemy to thee.  
Had I it written, I would tear the word.

Cat: My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words  
of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound.  
Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?

Beck: Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike.

Cat: How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
and the place death, considering who thou art,  
if any of my kinsmen find thee here.

Beck: With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls;  
for stony limits cannot hold love out,  
and what love can do, that dares love attempt.  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me.

Cat: If they do see thee, they will murder thee.

Beck: Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
than twenty of their swords! Look thou but sweet,  
and I am proof against their enmity.

Cat: I would not for the world they saw thee here.

Beck: I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here.  
My life were better ended by their hate  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.

Cat: By whose direction found'st thou out this place?

Beck: By Love, that first did prompt me to inquire.  
He lent me council, and I lent him eyes.  
I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far  
as that vast shore washed with the farthest sea,  
I should adventure for such merchandise.

Cat: Thou knowest the mask of night is on my face; else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak tonight.  
Fain would I dwell on form—fain, fain deny  
what I have spoke; but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "Ay;"  
And I will take thy word. Yet, if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false. At lovers' perjuries,  
They say Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully.  
Or if thou thinkest I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse and say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo, but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my havior light;  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
My true love passion. Therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered.

Beck: Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow,  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops—

Cat: O, swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circle orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.

Beck: What shall I swear by?

Cat: Do not swear at all;  
Or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee.

Beck: If my heart's dear love—

Cat: Well, do not swear. Although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract tonight.  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say it lightens. Sweet, good night!  
This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flow'r when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest  
Come to thy heart as that within my breast!

Beck: O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

Cat: What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?

Beck: The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.

Cat: I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
and yet I would it were to give again.

Beck: Would'st thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?

Cat: But to be frank and give it thee again.  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have.  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite.  
I hear some noise within. Dear love, adieu!

Me: Be the nurse, Tori!

Tori: Uh, okay. (calls for Cat/Juliet)

Cat: Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true.  
Stay but a little, I will come again. (Cat goes inside balcony-room)

Beck: O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard,  
Being in night, all this is but a dream,  
Too flattering-sweet to be substantial.

Cat: (comes back) Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed.  
If that thy bent of love be honorable,  
Thy purpose marriage, send me word tomorrow,  
By one that I'll procure to come to thee,  
Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;  
And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay  
And follow thee my lord throughout the world.

Tori: (actor voice) Madam!

Cat: I come anon.--But if thou meanest not well,  
I do beseech thee—

Tori: Madam!

Cat: By and by I come.--  
To cease thy strife and leave me to my grief  
Tomorrow will I send.

Beck: So thrive my soul—

Cat: A thousand times good night!

Beck: A thousand times the worse, to want thy light!  
Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books  
But love from love, toward school with heavy looks.

Cat: Hist! Romeo, hist! O for a falc'ner's voice  
To lure this tassel gentle back again!  
Bondage is hoarse and may not speak aloud,  
Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies  
And make her airy tongue more hoarse than  
With repetition of "My Romeo!"

Beck: How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,  
Like softest music to attending ears!

Cat: Romeo!

Beck: My sweet?

Cat: What o'clock tomorrow shall I send to thee?

Beck: By the hour of nine.

Cat: I will not fail. 'Tis twenty years till then.  
I have forgot why I did call thee back.

Beck: Let me stand here till thou remember it.

Cat: I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,  
Rememb'ring how I love thy company.

Beck: And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,  
Forgetting any other home but this.

Cat: 'Tis almost morning. I would have thee gone--  
And yet no farther than a wanton's bird,  
That lets it hop a little from his hand,  
Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves,  
And with a silken thread plucks it back again  
So loving-jealous of his liberty.

Beck: I would I were thy bird.

Cat: Sweet, so would I.  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow. (she and Beck kiss for a longh ten seconds, and she leaves)

Beck: Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!

(They stop acting and return to seats. All clap but Jade)

Me: Terrific! Very long!

Trina: That's 'cause I'm—we're—popular!

Me: Uh-huh, yeah. Bye, everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**Final chapter by SimonAndJeanetteAreBeast /3 if you liked this so far, go read her other stories!**

Me: Hey, fans! Wow, you all give such wicked cool dares and questions! And we're answering them _all_!

Cat: Yay! I love answering stuff, it's so cool!

Me: Right, Cat, right…**alltimlow777** wants to ask Jade: **If you had to be stuck on a desert island with one of the guys (no Beck) and one of the girls, who would it be and why?**

Jade: Well, since there's no Beck, I'd pick André and…ugh, Trina.

Me: _Really_?

Jade: Yeah. André could entertain me with piano-playing and Trina…well, I don't hate her like I do Tori and she's not too crazy like Cat.

Me: (shrugs) Hmm…okay. **Boris Yeltsin **asks: **Is anybody allergic to anything?**

Trina: Apparently, I'm allergic to Chinese food because it made my tongue swell and I taffed lie tis!

Me: Anyone else?

(Sinjin walks up)

Sinjin: I'm allergic to puppies and fruit.

Me: Back in corner! (he goes) By the way, **secretman500**, Sinjin is the weird guy who put chewed-up food on his locker and loves disco and vibrating hairbrushes. He's got big ol' glasses and a reddish-blonde afro. Okay, now that _that's_ cleared up: here is **Karly Black.**

André: Oh, no! Not the girl who emotionally scarred me!

Me: Yes! Now: **AWWWWWWW! Jade complimented me!...I think? It's hard to tell when Jade is complimenting someone...I feel all fuzzy inside! And because of that...I dare Jade to kiss Beck on the lips for at least 5 seconds! Doubt she's gonna disagree at all...**

Jade: Nope! Love you, by the way, Karly Black or whatever.

(Jade kisses Beck for 5…okay 15 seconds)

Tori: Guys, it's not a make-out session!

(they pull apart, Jade looking smug)

Me: Continuing: **AWESOME! I emotionally scarred one of the **_**Victorious**_** people! COOL! THE DOORS ARE LOCKED!**

Robbie: She sounds kind of…insane.

Me: Hey, aren't we all?

(Robbie shrugs)

Me: Moving on!: **Okay...you know how earlier I was all nice to Jade? Yeah...well NOW I dare Beck to kiss Jade, Tori, Trina, and Cat and say who kisses the best into a recorder with Jade OUT of the room, but NO ONE will hear it!**

Beck: Okay, why does everyone want me to kiss someone?

Me: Don't ask me! Now…go.

(Beck kisses Jade, then Trina, then Cat, and finally Tori. I send Jade out of the room, and Sinjin gets me a recorder)

Me: Here you go, Beck boy.

(He whispers into it. No one hears. Jade comes back in)

Me: Alright then, let's press play—

Beck: Wait, huh?

Me: Karly Black said to play it. _Now_…

(I press play. It says in Beck's voice "_Cat_")

Jade: I don't believe it! Beck!

Beck: Hey, calm down! You're still my favorite gal.

Jade: I better be.

Me: Ugh, no relationship problems, please! Anyway, KB's final dare: **And a dare for...TORI! I dare you to take a dare from Jade and do it no matter  
WHAT it is! And if Jade bodily harms you Tori...SORRY!**

Tori: Well, _that _wasn't very sympathetic!

Jade: This'll be fun…I dare you to—

Tori: Wait, no!

Me: Yes, Tori, I am sorry.

Jade: I dare you to put a hook on your back and you'll be hoisted into the air every time you talk!

Tori: But I...she can't…I don't…please, I…what?!

Me: Sinjin—!

Sinjin: On it! (he takes a hook and puts it on Tori's shirt)

Tori: Do we really have to—(she is pulled up fast) AACK!

Cat: (laughs) Hey, you look funny!

Me: Okay, **secretman500** dares Trina **to sing to make a glass cup break**.

(Sinjin places a glass cup on a table by Trina. She stands, smiling)

Trina: (singing) When I make it shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine! (glass breaks, and everyone claps)

Me: Great, Trina! Okay, next dare: **Rex, I dare you to break dance.**

Rex: I can dig it. (Robbie places him on the ground and twists him around oddly)

Me: Um…cool? Yeah, so: **Tori, sit in André's lap.**

Tori: But I'm—(hoisted up again) AAAAAA, attached to this!

Me: Well, sit in his lap! You'll just be lifted once you talk.

(Tori rolls her eyes. She's gently settled into André's lap)

Me: Final dare: **Jade, since I'm nice, kiss Beck on the lips for 15.8 seconds.**

(Jade happily kisses Beck. The two pull apart after 15 seconds)

Me: Oops, not final dare: **Jade, I dare you to I Got a Feeling by the Black-eyed Peas.**

(Jade is handed microphone and spotlight is shined on her)

Jade: (singing) I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
that tonight's gonna be a good, good night whoo-hoo! Tonight's the night, night! Let's live it up! I got my money! Let's spend it up! Go out and smash it  
like, oh my gosh! Jump off that sofa! Let's get, get up! I know that we'll have a ball  
if we get down  
and go out  
and just lose it all! I feel stressed out,  
I wanna let it go!  
Let's go way out, spaced out,  
and losing all control! Fill up my cup!  
Mazeltov! Look at her dancing!  
Just take it off!  
Let's paint the town! We'll shut it down! Let's burn the roof  
and then we'll do it again! Let's do it and do it and do it 1  
and do it and do it 2  
and do it and do it and live it 3  
up and do it, do it  
4 do it, do it, and do it 5  
and do it and do it and do it 6  
and do it and do it and 7 I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night!

(everyone claps. She sits)

Me: Okay, they'd like to know: **André do you like Tori?**

André: (agitatedly) Um, well…yeah, she's an…awesome friend.

Me: I don't think "friend"—

André: Next question! (steals my laptop) Alright, **Robbie, why do you ask Cat to see your parents?**

Robbie: Because I want my parents to know what girl I'm dating—

Cat: But we aren't dating!

André: Which leads to another question—(I get my laptop back)

Me: _Thank_ you. The next question is **alltimelow**'s, asking Cat: **Why won't you date Robbie?**

Cat: So what if I don't date him?! I only like him as a friend, I'm not ready for a relationship! Why are you all yelling at me?! (she hides under her chair)

Me: Cat…never mind. Okay, they have a dare for _you_, Jade: **I dare her to be nice to EVERYONE for the whole chapter.**

Jade: Well, this chap is almost up, ha ha!

Me: Then be nice to everyone in the next chap, ha _ha_!

(She growls, and I, afraid, move away)

Me: Alright, Boris Yeltsin has another acting dare: **I dare the cast to act out the Spam sketch from Monty Python.**

Tori: Can I get off—(she is pulled up again)—this stupid, frickin' thing to act?!

Me: No. Just be careful.

Jade: Yeah, Tori, be careful.

(Sinjin sets up a table, and everyone gets into costumes)

Beck: (actor voice) You sit here, dear. (pulls chair from table)

Jade: (actor voice) All right.

(Tori "walks" up)

Beck: Morning!

Tori: (actor voice) Morn—(she is pulled a little higher)—ing!

Beck: Well, what've you got?

Tori: Well, there's egg and bacon; egg, sausage and bacon; egg and spam; egg, bacon and spam; egg bacon, sausage, and spam; spam, bacon, sausage, and spam; spam, egg, spam, spam, bacon, and spam; spam, sausage, spam, spam, bacon, spam, tomato, and spam…

Vikings: **(A/N: Robbie, Trina, Cat, André)** Spam, spam, spam, spam...

Tori: ...spam, spam, spam, egg, and spam; spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, baked beans, spam, spam, spam...

Vikings: Spam! Lovely spam! Lovely spam!

Tori: ...or Lobster Thermidor, a Crevette with a mornay sauce served in a Provencale manner with shallots and aubergines garnished with truffle pate, brandy, and with a fried egg on top, and spam.

Jade: Have you got anything without spam?

Tori: Well, there's spam, egg, sausage, and spam. That's not got much spam in it.

Jade: I don't want any spam!

Beck: Why can't she have egg, bacon, spam, and sausage?

Jade: THAT'S got spam in it!

Beck: Hasn't got as much spam in it as spam, egg, sausage, and spam, has it?

Vikings: Spam, spam, spam, spam...

Jade: Could you do the egg, bacon, spam, and sausage without the spam then?

Tori: Urgh!

Jade: What do you mean 'Urgghh'? I don't like spam!

Vikings: Lovely spam! Wonderful spam!

Tori: (to Vikings) Shut up!

Vikings: Lovely spam! Wonderful spam!

Tori: Shut up! (Vikings stop) Bloody Vikings! You can't have egg, bacon, spam, and sausage without the spam.

Jade: I don't like spam!

Beck: Shh, dear, don't cause a fuss. I'll have your spam. I love it. I'm having spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, baked beans, spam, spam, spam, and spam!

Vikings: Spam, spam, spam, spam. Lovely spam! Wonderful spam!

Tori: Shut up! Baked beans are off.

Beck: Well, could I have her spam instead of the baked beans then?

Tori: You mean spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam—

Vikings: Spam ,spam, spam, spam. Lovely spam! Wonderful spam! Spam spa-a-a-a-a-am spam spa-a-a-a-a-am spam. Lovely spam! Lovely spam! Lovely spam! Lovely spam! Lovely spam! Spam, spam, spam, spam!

(I clap as they end. They all sit)

Me: Okay, two more questions and we are done.

Jade: Hallelujah!

Me: **ReadingAllAlong**'s asks Jade: **Have you ever  
liked/loved/kissed anybody before Beck?**

Jade: Well, I've kissed a few guys and liked a few guys before him, but never loved. Love's too…too deep for me.

Robbie: Wow, deep words there, Jade.

(She nods)

Me: Final question from **ImaginationBuilder**: **Jade,** **wveryone says your mean, angry and aggressive; but have you really ever  
destroy someone socially? How so? Or do you just say that for fun to show your  
coolness?**

Jade: I _have_ socially destroyed someone. In fact, I've done it to five people. Now they're all nerds.

Robbie: Yeah! (snorts. We all stare at him) What?

Me: Okay, that is all! We hope we answered your questions! Check out my other stories if you have the time! I'm planning on taking breaks from this, because it's too time-consuming. I'll still update it, but not like every minute. And please be calm with the dares and questions: it's causing me a lot of stress because I don't want it my #1 priority. I need to concentrate on other stuff too, so I'm not so stressed out. I can't afford to be. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

ok first chapter that i'm writing...lets see how this goes...

Me: Ok guys! This story is under new management!

Cat: Ooo who is it?

Me: Well...its me. Or better known as alltimelow777.

Jade: So you were the one who dared Cat and Beck to kiss? *says angrily*

Me: Um....yea.

Jade: *starts attacking*

Me: OW! SINJIN! GET THE TAZER!

Sinjin: ON IT! *grabs tazer and hands it to me*

Me: BACK OFF OR I WILL TAZE YOU!

Jade: Fine, fine...geez.

Me: OK...first question is too all of you by **Karly Black** and she asks:** Seddie or Creddie?** And if you guys don't know what it means, its pairing names for the iCarly kids. Seddie is Sam/Freddie, and Creddie is Carly/Freddie.

Tori: Oh, in that case, Creddie.

Trina: Seddie

Andre: Creddie

Rex: Creddie

Jade: Seddie, cuz Sam's all violent and stuff. Cooler than Carly.

Cat: Um...Seddie.

Beck: Seddie. Carly's a wuss.

Robbie: Seddie, for sure.

Me: That everyone? Ooo tough luck Tori, Andre, and Rex. Please come stand in the middle of our circle.

Tori: Um...OK?

Andre: I'm scared...

Rex: Come on Robbie! Just put me down there!

Robbie: OK, OK!

Me: Ok now...have fun! *pulls lever causing strawberry milkshake, old fish, cat food, and fruit snacks all mixed up to rain down onto Tori, Andre, and Rex.

Tori: AAAH! Was this a part of the dare?

Me: Um...possibly.

Jade: *laughing uncontrollably*

Andre: Not cool.

Rex: Not cool at all!

Me: Moving on...we have a dare from **Boris Yeltsin**: **Have Jade drink some root beer.**

Jade: That's it? They must be losing their touch...

Me: *hands root beer to Jade* Drink up!

Jade *drinks root beer* Aaah...good stuff.

Me: Oooo by the way....it had sleeping pills in it.

Jade: What do you m- *falls over onto Beck, fast asleep*

Me: Well...Jade's useless now. Anyways, almost done! 2 more dares left! Next one is from the former author, **SimonAndJeanetteAreBest!** and she says: **Have them play a game of Quidditch (Boys will be Slytherin and Girls will be Gryffindor.)** Do you guys all know how to play?

Everyone: Yeah...

Me: Good! Sinjin! Get broomsticks, Quaffles, Bludgers, and the Snitch!

Sinjin: Got 'em.

Me: Good, good! Now...Jade's useless since she's knocked out, and Rex can't play either, so the teams are even. OK on the Slytherin Team, Andre will be Beater, Beck will be Chaser/Seeker, and Robbie will be the Keeper.

Beck: Why do I get two jobs?

Me: Cuz I said so. Now, on the Gryffindor team, Cat will be the Seeker/Chaser, Tori will be the Beater, and Trina will be the Keeper. Got it?

Everyone: I guess...

Me: Good! Let's play!

Tori: You guys are going down!

Andre: What makes you say that?

Tori: Just...look.

Robbie: Whoa! *falls off broom*

Andre: ...Oh...I see. Well let's just start!

Cat: AAAH! *Bludger flies toward her face*

Tori: YAAAAR! *smacks Bludger over at Andre*

Andre: OW! *falls off*

Me: Well...this game won't last long...seeing that the Griffyndor has all their players, while Slytherin only has 1 member left.

Girls: *narrow eyes at Beck*

Beck: *gulps*

Cat: *flies with Quaffle* *throws Quaffle*

Me: 10 POINTS FOR GRIFFYNDOR!

Girls: WOOHOO!

Trina: *flies away*

Tori: Um...Trina? Where are you going?

Trina: I see something shiny flying around there *grabs shiny object* GOT IT!

Me: AND TRINA VEGA HAS THE SNITCH! GRIFFYNDOR WINS!

Girls: YAAY!

Guys: Aw...

Me: OK OK moving on! hmm...lets see..next dare/question is from- Oh hi Jade. Glad to see your awake.

Jade: Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

Me: Anyways, next question/dare is from **Fresh-Highlighters**: **I****f you were locked in the Blackbox Theater for 24 hours with one other person who would you pick that wouldn't drive you insane?**

Tori: Andre!

Andre: Beck.

Trina: Tori.

Jade: Beck. Duh.

Beck: Jade. Who else?

Cat: Tori.

Robbie: Cat.

Rex: Tori. She's hot.

Me: Well...OK then...next one is from **Secret Identity: How many times did it take you all to pass the Bird Scene. **Tori, we all know how long it took for you, so you don't get to answer.

Tori: Oh okay. A break then. Yay!

Jade: Only took me one time. I'm partly the reason Sikowitz is the way he is now.

Beck: It took me two times.

Cat: One time!

Tori: Really? Only one time?

Jade: What else did you expect?

Tori: What do you mean?

Jade: Just watch. Hey, Cat!

Cat: Hey, Jade.

Jade: You failed the Bird Scene.

Cat: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? I DID NOT!

Jade: Exibit A.

Me: MOVING ON! Robbie?

Robbie: 4 times. I was trying too hard.

Me: OK, that everyone? Rex, you didn't take the test. So whatever. Anyways, I think that's all the dares we have for now. If I didn't answer your dare, please leave a review this chapter with your dare. See ya until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Welcome back everyone!

Cat: What do you mean? It's only been like...an hour.

Me: Not you Cat! The people reading the story!

Cat: Oh okay...that makes sense then.

Jade: So what kind of torture do you have in mind for us now?

Me: Hey! I was gonna let you kiss Beck at the end, but your attitude is gonna cost you!

Jade: Fine. Oh boy! I wonder what we get to do!

Me: I don't appreciate the sarcasm, but...better. Now, we only have one dare for you guys right now, so I'm gonna wing it, and give you all a random dare I pull out of my hat!

Robbie: Um...what hat?

Me: SINJIN! I NEED MY HAT!

Sinjin: Right here! *hands me bowler hat*

Me: Thank you. Here's a cookie.

Sinjin: Yay! *walks away*

Me: Now, the first dare is for Tori, Andre, and Rex. The rest of you...go get some ice cream.

Cat: Yay I love ice cream!

Me: Not you Cat. You stay and help.

Cat: Aw! Whyyyy?

Me: Cuz I'll by you ice cream everyday for the next year if you do.

Cat: YAAAY! Okay, I'll help.

Me: OK! Robbie, Beck, and Jade. Go!

Beck: Okay...I'm confused...

Me: Okay, now that they're gone, let's get down to buisness...SINJIN! SHACKLES!

Sinjin: *hands me shackles*

Me: Duct tape!

Sinjin: *hands me duct tape*

Tori: W-What's going on?

Andre: Yeah, this seems like a load of chiz!

Rex: ...I'm scared!

Me: *shackles them to chairs, and duct tapes their eyes open* Now...one last thing...Sinjin! Bring me the iKiss episode of iCarly! And a TV!

Sinjin: *Brings large TV with the episode inside*

Rex, Andre, and Tori: OH NOOOO!

Me: Oh yes! And you can thank former author **SimonAndJeanetteAreBest **for this one!

Tori: Curse you!

Me: Too late for that! *Starts episode*

Sam: Well...lean.

*kiss kiss kiss*

Andre, Tori, and Rex: GAAAAH NOOOOOO!

*replays over and over and over!*

Andre: MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! DEAR LORD!

Tori: I FEEL THE RUE! STOP IT...HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL!

Rex: CHIZ! PURE CHIZ! AAH MY EYES!

Me: *turns off TV* Okay guys, come on back in here!

Cat: What was the point of me staying? I just stood here.

Me: Hmm...good point...

Cat: Aw...hmm...hey Jade...

Jade: *licks ice cream cone* Yeah?

Cat: *Grabs cone and runs*

Jade: *Looks at empty hand, then at Cat's running form, then her hand again* Um...sure...have a lick...

Me: Cat, sit down! We have a question for you!

Cat: Yay I love questions!

Me: Okay, it's from **SimonAndJeanetteAreBest** again. What's your natural hair color?

Cat: Its a dark brown color. Like the same color as Robbie's.

Me: Okay! Now, we got another dare in! It's from **DariousWOW.** They want Andre and Cat to exchange wedding vows, then share a 23 second stage kiss.

Tori and Robbie: WHAT?

Andre: Mmmkay. Come on, Little Red.

Cat: Coming, Andre.

(**AN: I'm just gonna make this up as I go along...don't hate me)**

Me: Cat Valentine. Do you vow to take Andre Harris as your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?

Cat: I do.

Me: Andre Harris. Do you vow to take Cat Valentine as your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?

Andre: I do.

Me: I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Cat and Andre: *Stage-Kiss for 23 seconds*

Tori: *Grabs Andre and pulls him down*

Andre: Dang, girl! Jealous?

Tori: NO!

Andre: Okay, okay! Geez!

Me: Okay...moving on now...now we have a dare from **2nitewepartay: Have Jade kiss Cat on the cheek.**

Jade: What. The. Hell. Why do you all hate me?

Cat: Why do I have to kiss everyone? My lips hurt!

Me: Suck it up! Jade...go on. Remember: What happens in here, stays in here! Unless its really good...

Jade: Fine. Cat, get over here!

Cat: NOOO! *runs around in a circle*

Jade: Ugh! Do I have to chase her?

Me: Yes. I'm too lazy to get up. So...go.

Jade: *gets up and runs after Cat*

Cat: NOO! MY JELLYBEANS!

Jade: Just...hold still...for a second!

Cat: Make me!

Jade: *catches Cat*

Me: Good job, Jade! Now, kiss her cheek!

Cat: *squirms around*

Jade: *tries to kiss Cat's cheek*

Me: *looks to reader* This. Will be good. Trust me. (AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE YURI, DON'T READ THE NEXT PART! I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN ITS OK)

Jade: *accidentally kisses Cat's lips*

Me: Oh. My. God.

Andre: Okay...that was hot!

Robbie: Your telling me!

Beck: They have got to do that more often.

Cat: *pulls away* *blushes*

Jade: *blushes*

Me: Um...moving on...by the way...if you kiss someone without being dared to, its an automatic dare that I choose for you!

Robbie: I'm not scared of you!

Me: Really? Prove it.

Robbie: Fine. I will! *grabs Cat and kisses her*

Cat: ROBBIE! What was that for?

Me: ROBBIE! I think Rex has a spot on his shirt...

Robbie: Really? I don't see one...

Me: Here. Let me see him. I'll get the stain out...

Robbie: Oh okay. Here *hands me Rex*

Me: Thaaanks...*throws Rex backwards into the woodchipper*

Robbie: NOOOO! REX! NOOOO! *gets in fetal position*

Me: Well...that's all we have time for...until next time! Say bye everyone!

Tori: See ya.

Andre: Later.

Cat: Still blushing from her 3 kisses this round.

Jade: Still blushing from her kiss with Cat.

Robbie: NOOO REX!

Beck: In shock from the Jade and Cat kiss.

Trina: I feel ignored. SOMEONE DARE ME!

Rex: ...

Me: REVIEW WITH DARES AND QUESTIONS!

Me: Oh wait! We aren't done here!

Everyone: We aren't?

Me: Nope! I thought I had answered every question...but I completely missed one by **SimonAndJeanetteAreBeast**. She has one for Cat and Robbie.

Cat: Okay...

Robbie: Yay! At least I still have Cat...

Cat: Um...

Me: OKAY! Now...everytime we see you guys at school, something that has to do with dating happens between you two. Why is that?

Cat: What do you mean?

Me: Well...the whole no prom date...Rex/Robbie not hitting on Cat...the kiss...and of course Mamaw and her thinking you all are dating. What's the deal?

Cat: *looks at Robbie*

Robbie: *looks at Cat*

Tori: Okay...So what is it?

Robbie: I like her. Duh. Isn't it obvious.

Cat: And I like him. I also find it to be obvious.

Everyone else: WHOA!

Cat: We have been dating for 6 months.

Andre: Whoa! 6 months? And we never noticed?

Robbie: We were careful!

Me: Okay, now that's all time we have! I have to go eat dinner...so...yes still, review!


	8. Chapter 8

ok guys. sorry if i didn't do your dare last time. (: i'm on the review list now, so i'll make sure to get your dare or question. If i redo one by accident, i'm sorry lol. here goes chapter 8!

Me: Welcome back!

Jade: Woo.

Me: ...Okay then...say hi everyone!

Tori: Hey!

Trina: Hello.

Andre: Hi.

Beck. Sup?

Cat: HIII!

Jade: Rash.

Robbie: I miss Rex...

Me: Yes. Rex is with us no more. Oops...anyways first dare/question! **Karly Black asks-**

Jade: Oh great. The crazy girl.

Me: Shush Jade. Or I'll dare Beck to move on the other side of the room, inbetween Cat and Tori!

Jade: Shutting up now...

Me: Good. Anyways, **Karly Black **has a dare for....Cat.

Cat: Oh boy! I love dares.

Me: Okay. Go make Beck strawberry lemonade.

Jade: Is that supposed to be like...a sexual term?

Me: No Jade. It's lemonade with a hint of strawberry flavor in it.

Jade: Oh. Then go ahead.

Me: Here, Cat...let me "help" you.

Cat: Okay!

*we go off in the corner with supplies*

Me: Here! Put this in it! *hands Cat magiv love potion*

Cat: What is it?

Me: Um...secret stuff.

Cat: Oh okay. *puts potion in drink*

Me: Now...go give it to Beck!

Cat: Okay! *hands lemonade to Beck*

Beck: Um...thanks. *drinks lemonade*

Me: Muahahahaha. By the way...it has a magic love potion in it.

Jade: WHAT? WHO WILL HE FALL IN LOVE WITH?

Me: The girl who gave him the drink.

Beck: Whoa! Heyyy Cat! *waggles eyebrows*

Jade. *gritted teeth* Cat. You BETTER not do anything!

Cat: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Jade: Good.

Me: Moving on...here's a series of questions from **bebe098**!

Jade: Joy.

Beck: Cat has pretty eyes.

Cat: Um...thanks?

Me: Anyways...question 1 is for Jade! **Who is a better kisser? Beck, Robbie, or Cat?**

Jade: What the hell? Beck!

Robbie: Gee thanks Jade! Now I feel complete!

Jade: You should.

Cat: I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!

Jade: Cat. I can hardly stand you. You're insane. But you are pretty cool. So...yeah.

Cat: Oh. Okay thanks!

Me: NEXT QUESTION FROM **bebe098! **Beck-**If Jade dumped you, which girl would you go out with?**

Beck: Who's Jade? I only know Cat!

Jade: *eye twitches* What? I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

Beck: NO! CAT IS!

Robbie: CAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!

Cat: YEAH! I'M NOT DATING BECK! EEWW!

Jade: WHAT'S WRONG WITH BECK!

Cat; AAAAHHH!

Me: GUYS! DON'T MAKE ME GET **KARLY BLACK**!

Everyone: *shuts up abruptly*

Me: Now. Next question. For Cat.

Cat: Yay!

Me: **Who's a better kisser, Beck or Robbie?**

Cat: Beck. He's had way more expierience!

Robbie: CAT! That's it! We're through!

Cat: ...Okay?

Me: MOVING ON ONCE MORE! Last question goes to Robbie: **When is Rex's funeral?**

Robbie: Tomorrow. 7:00 sharp. Be there.

Me: Um...no. Anyways, next dare/question goes to...Tori and Andre!

Andre: What we got to do?

Me: Well, its from **Mystapleza**, and they want **Andre to propose to Tori, Tori must answer**.

Andre: Um...okay?

Me: AAANDD....ACTION!

Andre: Tori Vega, I've known you for a while now, and I can't stop thinking about you. I have but one question to ask you: Will you marry me?

Tori: YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!

Tori and Andre: *hugs*

Me: Aww...next question/dare! To Tori again! Same person!

Tori: Shoot!

Me: **Did you notice the loving way Andre was staring at you when he was playing music for Trina's Birthweek Song?**

Tori: ...No I didn't...

Me: Lets move on before it gets awkward...again.

Me: Next...from **ElizaKate**: **Have Beck and Tori kiss, but only a peck.**

Jade: *gritted teeth* At least its only a peck.

Me: Well...get at it you two!

Beck: *gets up, along with Tori, and kisses her for half a second*

Me: Aw...moving on. **ElizaKate **has a 2nd dare.

Jade: Oh boy!

Me: Oh don't worry, Jade! It's a good dare.

Cat: Oooh what is it?

Me: **Have Beck and Tori kiss for 30 seconds.** Oh, and she just can't wait to see your reaction Jade!

Jade: *picks up laptop. Throws it across room*

Sinjin: *catches laptop. hands it back to me*

Me: Thank you! Move along now!

Jade: *sighs* Why can't my life work out for once?

Me: Don't worry. I'm sure there will be a good dare for you sometime...well get on with it Beck and Tori.

Tori: *smirks at Jade, grabs Beck, and kisses him roughly*

Beck: *sits there awkwardly*

Me: Aaaaaand...TIME! You guys can stop now.

Tori: *continues kissing Beck*

Beck: *pulls away quickly, and runs and kisses Jade*

Me: Really people? We need to move on!

Jade: *pulls away from Beck* Okay, okay...lets go.

Me: Question from **secretman500** to Cat and Robbie!

Cat: Ugh...

Robbie: Whatever...

Me: Um, awkward much? Anyways, **how did you guys start dating?**

Robbie: After our stage kiss, I asked her out, and promised if she accepted I wouldn't go overboard.

Cat: And I did. But now, we're not together, so whatever.

Me: Okay...next...**SecretIdentity** wants to know: **Why did Cat dye her hair red?**

Cat: Cuz I wanted it to look like red velvet cupcakes! My favorite!

Me: Very lovely, Cat. Next is from **Boris Yeltsin:** **Have Trina drink some coffee.**

Trina; Finally! A dare for me! Not a very good one...but I do love coffee!

Me: SINIJIN! BRING ME A COFFEE!

Sinjin: Here you go! You know, Jade...I'm smarter than Beck...and I was just wondering if you wou-

Jade: 5, 4, 3, 2 *Sinjin runs away*

Me: Let me make sure its warm enough...*subtly drops sleeping pill in coffee*

Tori: I SAW THAT! TRINA, DON'T DRI- *I duct tape her mouth shut*

Tori: MMMMMMMMMMM MMM MMMMM!

Me: Don't listen to her, Trina. Enjoy!

Trina: Thanks! *drinks coffee*

Me: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Trina: *passes out*

Me: NEXT! **2nitewepartay: Have Andre and Tori do this scene from Hello, Dolly!**

Me: *hands them scripts*

Andre: Cool. Okay. Not that bad.

Tori: MMMM MM MMM!

Me: Oh right. Here. *rips duct tape from Tori's mouth*

Tori: Thank you!...OWOOWOWOWOWOWOW! That hurt!

Jade: *laughing*

Me: Get at it you two! We don't have that much time!

Tori/Dolly: No, Mr. Vandergelder, it's too dangerous!

Andre/Mr. Vandergelder: No man who hides in lady's closets can frighten me! Stand aside.

Tori/Dolly: No man indeed! Why, I can see you'd make short work of any man, those muscles! I can see them now, rippling back and forth under your coat. Ripple ripple ripple.

Jade: Lovely...Just lovely.

Cat: Pretty!

Beck: Heh heh...ripple.

Me: Oh she has a truth for you Beck! **What rules weren't you following under your parent's roof?**

Beck: Why don't you tell them, Jade?

Jade: Okay...Beck's parents didn't like me. At all.

Tori: Shocker.

Jade: Shut the hell up, Vega! Anyways, they said for him to either dump me, or get out, and he chose to get an RV to live in, so he can still stay with me.

Me: Aw...touching story. Next is from **Karly Black: Have Tori sing a Taylor Swift song.**

Tori: OOH I love her! Which song?

Me: It said any, but she really wants it to be...The Way I Loved You.

Tori: Okay, I know that one.

Me: Then begin.

Tori:He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous.  
He says everything I need to hear  
And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better.  
He opens up my door and  
I get into his car and he says  
you look beautiful tonight.  
And I feel perfectly fine.

[Chorus:]  
But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain  
and its 2am and I'm cursin' your name.  
You're so in love that you act insane  
and that's the way I loved you.  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush.  
And I never knew I could feel that much.  
And that's the way I loved you.

He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will.  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father.  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable.

But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursin' your name.  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you.  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush.  
And I never knew I could feel that much.  
And that's the way I loved you.

He can't see the smile I'm fakin'.  
And my hearts not breakin'  
Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all.  
And you were wild and crazy.  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated,  
got away like some mistake.

And now I,  
I miss screamin', and fightin', and kissin' in the rain  
it's 2am and I'm cursin' your name.  
I'm so in love that I acted insane.  
And that's the way I loved you.  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush.  
And I never knew I could feel that much.  
And that's the way I loved you.

And that's the way I loved you.  
Never knew I could feel that much.  
And that's the way I loved you.

Me: Is it just me, or did you all notice how Tori was staring at Beck the while time?

Jade: *grabs knife and stabs Tori over and over*

Beck: JADE! WHAT THE HELL?

Cat: TeeHee! It matches my hair!

Robbie: *looks at Cat and sighs heavily*

Trina: NO TORI! DON'T BLEED ON MY BAZEETI BOOTS!

Me: Well...*crosses Tori off of player list*

Me: Moving on I suppose...

Jade: *breathes heavily*

Me: *scoots chair away from Jade* Next is from **CuttieGirll57: Have Trina and Andre kiss.**

Trina: Who's Andre?

Andre: I am!

Trina: Oh. Okay then! *kisses Andre*

Andre: *under his breath* Well, she's good at one thing....

Me: Wow. She has a question as well. **Jade, how do you REALLY feel about Tori?**

Jade: I hate her damn guts! Can you not tell? *points to Tori's dead body*

Me: Um...lovely...anyways. Next is from **read-a-holic545: Have Beck dance to I'm Too Sexy.**

Jade: Finally! A dare I can get something out of.

Me: Oh, and Jade, you can't be in the room while he does.

Jade: Fuck my life!

Me: Oh Jade! You kidder!

Jade: *holds up knife again*

Me: Um...I'm scared...Jade, please get out. It won't be the whole song if you go. Now.

Jade: *stalks out*

Beck: Um...I guess I'm on?

Me: Yes. Yes you are. *hits button on radio, music starts*

_I'm, too sexy for my shirt_

_Too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it huuuurts!_

Beck: *rips off shirt*

Tori: *comes back to life, and is staring at Beck's abs*

Jade: *runs in, stabs Tori again, runs out*

Tori: *dead*

Me: Okay, that's it. Jade, you can come back in!

Jade: Finally!

Me: Lets get on with it! I've been writing this forever! Only a few more dares left! Okay, **ElizaKate **has a question for Beck.

Beck: Shoot.

Me: **Did you enjoy the alphabet kiss with Tori?**

Beck: Ew! No! I bet Sinjin kisses better!

Sinjin: Wanna find out?

Jade: Back off!

Me: OKAY AWKWARDLY NASTY!

Me: Let's just finish...**Gina Maxwell: Robbie, will you marry me?**

Cat: NO HE WON'T!

Robbie: Um...isn't that my choice, Cat?

Cat: Yeah...I guess.

Robbie: Thank you. Sorry, but I like someone else.

Me: Aw. Sorry Gina! Next! **willow626 **has dares that involve Tori, so, Cat, will you take her place?

Cat: Sure!

Me: Great. Dares are: **Have Jade and Cat hug for 35.78 seconds.**

Jade: Ugh.

Me: Be happy Tori died, hun. It was supposed to be her and you hugging!

Jade: Oh. In that case, yay!

Me: Get on with it you two!

Jade/Cat: *hug awkwardly*

Me: AAAAAAND time!

Jade/Cat: *pull away*

Me: Aaww! How cute! Now, for her next dare. Jade, dump a bucket of squid on me. Cat, put on this $500 dress.

Jade: My pleasure! *dumps squid on me*

Me: Gross!

Cat: Ready!

Robbie: *stares at Cat, drooling*

Cat: *blushes*

Me: Okay Cat! We have to hug..

Cat: Okay...

Me/Cat: *hug*

Cat: MY DRESS!

Me: Yeah...sorry about that...

Me: Let's just sit back down.

Cat: Okay! *takes my seat next to Jade*

Me: Um...okay then. *sits by Trina*

Me: Next! Oh wait...he's dead...anyways. Next! From **TWLOHA Girl 4 Life: Beck, name 5 things you like about Cat.**

Beck: Um..okay. Her hair, her voice, her acting, how she doesn't take shit from people, and she's funny.

Me: Adorable. Next, Trina, 5 things you like about Robbie.

Trina: Ew. Um...hmm...none.

Robbie: OFFENSIVE!

Me: Haha. Next, Andre, 5 things you like about Trina.

Andre: She's hot. Her singing is funny. She's hot. She isn't good at acting, which boosts my self esteem, and she's HOT!

Me: Lovely. Next, Robbie, 5 things you like about Jade!

Robbie: She's hot, she's a great actor, she has a nice voice, her hair is really soft, and she's forceful.

Me: Um...that's sweet?

Me: Next, 5 things Cat likes about Beck.

Cat: He's very cute, has a great voice, isn't a cheat, loves acting, and is honest.

Me: Okay. YAY THIS CHAPTER IS OVAAA!

Sorry it took sooo long to update! Just got my new iPod, plus exams, social shit, and all that crap. :( I might be updating again tomorrow! Once again, if I forgot your dare, please let me know! I love you all! Til' next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Quick Author's Note guys! I've been getting SWARMED with dares, so, starting now, I will only take the first 6 reviewers dares. It'll keep the chapters from getting too unorganized. Also, if you can, please don't submit more than 4 dares. One last note. Yes, Tori is gone and dead. I might bring her back later on, but we'll just have to wait and see. I'm working on the next chapter now, and I should have it up by tonight. And, this new rule benefits you all. If I only take the first 6 reviewer's dares, then that means I can start getting in 1-2 chapters A DAY! (: Thanks for all the support and compliments on this story, I'm glad you guys all like it. I want to give a special thanks to **SimonAndJeanetteAreBest **for allowing me to add to her story. Also, I would like to thank **Boris Yeltsin **and **Karly Black **for staying with me this whole time, and giving awesome dares! Finally, I would like to thank **willow626 **for sending me messages, reminding me of the story when it slips my mind. I also want to thank the rest of the people reading this story and the rest of the fabulous reviewers who I did not mention. Next chapter should be up soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Next chapter time (:

Me: Welcome back to Interview Victorious!

Jade: So you didn' t forget about us after all.

Me: Whatever Jade. I have to hurry to get this done. So first is from **willow626: Trina, scream until you pass out.**

Trina: Well! That's not very nice at all!

Me: Just do it!

Trina: *screams very loudly*

Everyone else: *covers ears*

Trina: *passes out*

Cat: Ow! That was NOT fun!

Me: Your telling me! Now she wants **Robbie to turn Rex's shreddings into cake and eat it.**

Robbie: Your sick **willow626!**

Me: Ha...sick and six rhyme!

Robbie: Whatever! *collects Rex's shreddings*

Me: SINJIN! I NEED AN OVEN AND CAKE MIX!

Sinjin: I'm on it! *brings over oven and cake mix*

Me: Thanks, Sinjin!

Sinjin: No problem! Hey...will either of you girls go out with me? *to Cat and Jade*

Robbie and Beck: NO THEY WON'T!

Cat: Um...isn't that our decision?

Jade: Cat's right! Why don't we give him our answer?

Cat: Let's do it!

Cat and Jade: NO!

Sinjin: *walks away crying*

Me: Alright, alright! Robbie, make your puppet cake!

Robbie: *makes cake, while crying*

Cat: Aw, Robbie! It'll be okay! You can always get another puppet!

Jade: Yeah...I guess.

Beck: Come on, man! Man up!

Andre: I feel so left out.

Oven: *beep beep!*

Me: Time for dessert, Robbie!

Robbie: *eats cake, while crying heavily*

Me: Aw! Next dare time! Now she wants **Jade to dye Cat's hair green**.

Cat: NO! NOT MY HAIR!

Jade: Why can't I dye Trina's hair green? Cat's the only cool girl here!

Me: Cuz willow626 asked for you dye CAT'S hair green, not TRINA'S!

Jade: Aw...okay...*pulls out green hair dye* come on over here Cat.

Cat: *walks over to Jade, crying*

Jade: *puts dye all over Cat's hair, also letting a few tears slip out*

*********30-40 minutes later**********

Me: Now, let's see the finished product!

Me: *sprays Cat's hair with a hose*

Cat: AAAAHH! I LOOK HORRIBLE!

Jade: *crying* I'm soooo sorry, Cat! Forgive me!

Cat: It's okay, Jade! It's not your fault!

Me: Let's just finish all of this up. I need to get some pizza.

Andre: Then hurry!

Me: I am! Okay, now she has some questions. First is for everyone. iCarly, or Sonny With A Chance?

Trina: *wakes up* SONNY!

Cat: iCarly, fer sure.

Jade: Yeah, iCarly is better.

Beck: iCarly.

Andre: Honestly...Sonny is more musical. So Sonny.

Robbie: iCarly. Disney Channel sucks balls.

Me: Okay. Now I need Andre and Trina to stay. The rest of you, go get some more ice cream.

Cat: Yay! Ice cream!

Me: No...Cat...I need your help again. For real this time.

Cat: Aw. Okay...

Me: Good. Now, SINJIN! Bring me the special disc!

Andre: W-What special disc?

Me: Oh you'll see.

Cat: I'm scared.

Trina: Yeah, I agree with her. I'm scared too...

Sinjin: Here ya go. Say..Cat...would yo-

Cat: Bye, Sinjin!

Me: Oh wow. Anyways, lets listen to some..."music".

*Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, and Demi Lovato all start singing Gummy Bear*

Andre/Trina: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Don't worry. Only 3 more hours to go!

***3 Hours Later***

Me: *turn music off*

Andre: Thank GOD! That was torture!

Trina: Gummy Bears are going to kill us. Gummy Bears are going to kill us.

Me: OKAY EVERYONE COME BACK IN!

Cat: Was I really needed?

Me: Nope!

Cat: AAWW! MY LIFE'S THE WORST!

Jade: What's wrong, Cat? *licks ice cream*

Cat: *grabs ice cream and runs*

Jade: Everytime. Every freaking time.

Me: Okay let's finish up! She wants to ask Robbie a question.

Robbie: Shoot.

Me: How did Rex taste?

Robbie: HORRIBLE! IT TASTED LIKE SOMETHING SIKOWITZ WOULD LIKE TO EAT!

Jade: THAT BAD?

Robbie: YEAH!

Me: Too bad! Cat, do you like your red hair, or green hair better?

Cat: Um, red! Duh! I don't like brocolli hair. I like red velvet cupcake hair.

Me: Next person! **Boris Yeltsin: Have the cast watch Knock Knock who's Ed on Youtube, and see what their reactions are.** Sorry, Boris, but I couldn't find the video on Youtube, so I won't be doing this dare. But here's some coffee, Jade.

Jade: Oh boy!

Me: *to reader* Just watch. This'll be good.

Jade: *throws coffee cup away* Hmm...pretty good coffee!

Me: Have fun re-living your babyhood Jade!

Jade: Huh? *turns into a one year old*

Everyone: What the hell?

Jade: A googd fleegha!

Me: Ahahahaha! Okay, let's move on. Next is from **Karly Black.**

Jade: WAAAAA! WAAAAA! *turns back to 16*

Me: Sorry Boris. But I need Jade to be 16 for these dares.

Me: Anyways, Karly has some dares for all of you! Okay, here we go! Beck, you have to act like a jerk this whole chapter. Cat, you have to act emo. Jade, you have to act like you love the world. Robbie, you have to act like a cool guy. Trina, you have to act self-less. First one to crack has to take a dare from the last to crack. Starting..NOW!

Beck: Fuck you all!

Cat: I hate my life. I want to die.

Jade: Yay for ponies!

Robbie: Eh, whatever.

Trina: Oh come on! I'm not talented. *gag*

Me: Good job so far! Now, Jade, you have to sing One Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton.

Jade: Yay for singing!

Jade: Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

Jade: Was it good?

Beck: No. It sucked.

Cat: It should've been screamo!

Robbie: Eh.

Trina: It was better than what I would've done!

Jade: Thank you, Trina!

Me: Okay, next is from **bebe098: Cat, sing defying gravity from wicked.**

Cat**: **I hate my life.

Cat: GLINDA  
(spoken) Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for  
once, instead of flying off the handle!  
(sung) I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!

ELPHABA  
I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition

BOTH  
So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now

GLINDA  
(spoken) Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:  
(sung) You can still be with the Wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted:

ELPHABA  
(spoken) I know:  
(sung) But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it  
Anymore:

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!

GLINDA  
Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur:

ELPHABA  
I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:  
(spoken) Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could  
do: together.

(sung) Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Glinda -  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em

GLINDA  
If we work in tandem:

BOTH  
There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity

ELPHABA  
They'll never bring us down!  
(spoken) Well? Are you coming?

GLINDA  
I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this

ELPHABA  
(spoken) You too  
(sung) I hope it brings you bliss

BOTH  
I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend:

ELPHABASo if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!

GLINDA  
I hope you're happy!

CITIZENS OF OZ  
Look at her, she's wicked!  
Get her!

ELPHABA  
:Bring me down!

CITIZENS OF OZ  
No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring her

ELPHABA  
Ahhh!

CITIZENS OF OZ  
Down! 

Cat: Was that okay?

Beck: NO!

Robbie: Eh.

Jade: PRETTY!

Trina: Better than mine.

Me: Okay, next from bebe: Robbie, butter the stage.

Robbie: Okay. *butters stage*

Me: Jade, go do some jumping jacks on the stage.

Jade: YAY EXERCISE!

Jade: *does jumping jacks, and falls and hits her head* ROBBIE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Me: Ooh, Jade. Sorry! You cracked first! You have to take a dare from the last to crack now!

Jade: I hate you.

Me: Hey! It was Karly Black's dare!

Jade: Still!

Robbie: EEP! *runs*

Me: Robbie, you cracked too. Act normal now. Well, normal for you.

Beck: Jade, calm down! Its going to be okay.

Me: Beck, you just cracked too! Wow, you guys aren't very good once one person cracks.

Trina: I CAN SING BETTER THAN ANY OF YOU MOTHER********!

Me: Um...you cracked too, Trina. So, Cat, you get to dare Jade!

Cat: Yay!

Jade: Could be worse.

Me: Go on and dare her!

Cat: Kiss me.

Jade: What?

Cat: I. Dare. You. To. Kiss. Me.

Beck: She says no!

Jade: I say yes!

Beck: What?

Jade: Shush! Cat, come here.

Cat: Yay!

Cat and Jade: *kisskisskiss*

Beck: So, what? Are you dumping me for _**her?**_

Jade: Did I say that?

Beck: You implied it!

Jade: Oh. Well, I don't know. People reading this story, should I dump Beck for Cat? Let me know.

Me: Okay...Beck were you being serious when you were using the love potion?

Beck: Hell no! Cat's only a friend!

Me: Okay...anyways. Next is from **506thpir: Sinjin has to flirt with Trina, and Trina has to flirt back.**

Trina: Ugh...come over here, creep.

Sinjin: Hey, there pretty lady.

Trina: Hey...bushy hair.

Sinjin: Thanks! Wanna go out with me?

Trina: When?

Sinjin: How's this Friday at 8?

Trina: Oh, sorry honey. I'm busy then! I'll call you, okay?

Sinjin: Okay. Bye!

Me: Good save, Trina! Next is from Mystapleza: **Robbie, would you date Jade?**

Robbie: Um...if she wasn't dating Beck and if she didn't scare me...yes.

Jade: Don't become another Sinjin. Please.

Beck: Dude, she even said please!

Robbie: Don't worry I won't!

Me: Final dare! Trina and Sinjin have to kiss and Trina has to tell us whether or not he's a good kisser.

Trina: FML!

Sinjin: Yay! *kisses Trina*

Cat: So how was it, Trina?

Trina: Like kissing a potatoe.

Me: Ooh, tough luck, Sinjin. See you all next time on Interview Victorious!

Hope you all liked it! (: Remember, let me know what should happen between Beck, Jade, and Cat! 


End file.
